The King, The Ring, and The Thief
by White Angel Chan
Summary: Ryou's nights have been plagued by dreams of Ancient Egypt. Now, Yami Bakura recalls his past: how he got the ring, how he knew Yami Yugi, and how he became a thief. {Last Chapter!}
1. Recalling

Alrighty! Time to start on a new angst fic! White Angel here. You'll remember me as the author of "Mutilation", and I'm here again for another Bakura fic! ^_^ More switching POV, but not as much as last time, so I will put the POV when it changes.  
  
PG-13 for violence and such. Takes place for the most part in Ancient Egypt. There are a few religious references in here, put it is not meant to be a religious fic. And there is little historical information available for this time period, but I did research some. I don't mind being corrected, but don't get mad if I mess up a bit, OK???  
  
Ryou's nights have been plagued by dreams of Ancient Egypt. Now, Yami Bakura recalls his past, how he got the ring, how he knew Yami Yugi, and how he became a thief.  
  
..................................  
  
Ryou  
  
I was in the desert, not knowing why. I had to run, or they would catch me. If they caught me, they would kill me. Who were "they?" I didn't know this either. All I knew was the fear. My heart was pounding in my chest as if it were trying to escape. The sand burned my bare feet as I ran, kicking it up. I didn't know where I was going or where I was running from, but I had to keep going. My life depended on it.  
  
I woke with a start, sitting up fast and drenched in a cold sweat. I was breathing heavily. It was on of those dreams again.That was the third night in a row that I had them. In one, I had been struggling as someone much larger than myself held me. In another, I watched shady figures move about in a room lit only by torches, and, for some reason, I was afraid. I didn't know what theses dreams meant, but I was betting that they had something to do with my alter ego, Yami Bakura, the spirit that possessed me. But I wasn't about to question him. He had a nasty temper and low tolerance.  
  
I could not help but wonder what the dreams were. Was this some of Yami Bakura memories leaking through? Maybe they were my own memories from when I was him in my past life. It could be several things.Only Yami Bakura would know.  
  
............................  
  
Yami Bakura  
  
For some time now, Ryou's nights have been filled with dreams of my past. Why these dreams were coming out, I didn't know for sure. Perhaps it was just a side effect of the link the millennium ring created between us. I could tell Ryou wanted to know what they were about, but was afraid to ask. That was good. I did not feel like discussing it with him.  
  
Perhaps the reason that I was so hesitant to share my memories with Ryou is because I did not want him to know how like him I once was. I, too, was once innocent and trusting. Living as I did, though, it is understandable why I changed. Such experiences can do that to you. And the dark influence of a millennium item didn't help. But I am getting ahead of myself. Perhaps I should start at the beginning.  
  
...............................  
  
Yami Bakura's story  
  
I was born a slave. Both of my parents were Hebrew slaves of the lowest kind. They were not servants to royalty or nobles or even merchants. They were slaves used as labor for the tombs. My mother risked death by not reporting to toil in the desert heat when she had to give birth to me. My father had to do both his work and hers so as not to attract notice.  
  
My parents were, needless to say, shocked at my appearance when they saw me. Being born pale and with tuffs white hair is unusual anywhere, but it is especially strange in a desert where everyone is dark haired with dark complexions. My parents took this as a sign from God. They believed that I was to be a religious leader and that I was the answer to the prayers of the Hebrew slaves. These expectations were destined to lead to disappointment. Even at my best, I never felt like the holy leader type. Never the less, my parents named me Adam, because they felt I was the first ray of hope for the Jews, just as Adam was the first ray of hope for mankind. He was a disappointment, too, if I remember right. It's been a while since I thought about my old faith.  
  
My parents feared that I would be discovered by the Egyptians and seen as a threat. The Egyptians took their omens seriously. When I did have to be in the presence of Egyptians, soot was rubbed into my hair to make it seem darker. Mud and dirt was rubbed on my skin to make it seem not so pale, or at least make me too dirty to be able to tell. My earliest memories were of putting on this ridiculous disguise and hiding when it was not on. What a childhood. I had more than enough misery to last a lifetime in my first years of life.  
  
I was six when it happened. My father was trying to teach me the ways of my religion and so prepare me for the life that they had planned, when we heard shouting in the streets near our shabby home. My mother and father went to see what the commotion was about. I was told to stay put, as I wasn't in disguise. But I did not listen. I was curious and wanted to see what was going on. It sounded exciting. I had spent so many of my young days laboring away. I wanted to see something fun.  
  
I hung back in the shadows so that I would not be seen. The crowd had formed around a caravan. The Pharaoh was returning from one of his journeys. Egyptians crowded around, cheering the great and powerful leader. The Jews who had come to see the excitement hung in back. They were not allowed to join in the festivities. Unfortunately, I was a bit too ignorant of the risks involved in getting closer. I approached the crowd, leaving the safety of the shadows. In the bright sun, my hair glinted in the light and I was easily noticed. Especially from the Pharaoh's vantage point. I was spotted right away. The Egyptian king stopped his caravan and looked strangely at me. I froze. The Pharaoh's eyes locked on mine as I stared back at him. Around his neck was length of fine rope, and hanging from it was a golden ring. Everything was silent as the king and I eyed each other. Then he spoke up.  
  
"Judging by the rags you wear," he said, addressing me, "I would say that you are a slave boy who dares to look the king in the eye." Every face turned to me. Several recognized me and stared in awe at my true appearance. I saw my mother and father look in horror as they saw the king's attention on me. I dared not answer him, and instead bowed my head, trying to make myself seem smaller and more humble. But it was too late. His attention was on me, and no slave wants the attention of an Egyptian, let alone the king, on them. My parents rushed towards me. The Pharaoh saw their movement. "STOP, SLAVES!" he bellowed.  
  
"B-but great one," my father stammered, "He is but a boy. I must return him to our humble home."  
  
"What you must do, is be silent." he said dangerously. "My son is in need of a servant. And I think I have found that servant." His gaze returned to me. My eyes widened when the realization hit me.  
  
"No!" my mother screamed and ran towards me, my father chasing after her and yelling for her to stop. The Pharaoh lost all his patience.  
  
"Silence them!" he yelled to his guards, who rushed towards my parents. "And seize the boy!" Upon myself mentioned, I instinctly ran to my parents, not knowing that they could provide me no protection, for already the palace guards were on them. They fought like mad, trying to reach me. I tried to help them. I attempted to pull one of the guards off of my mother, but I was not very successful. I saw a guard take out a dagger and the reality of the situation truly dawned on me. My parents were going to be killed because they were trying to protect me. I became hysterical as a guard picked me up and threw me over his shoulder to be brought to Pharaoh. I was kicking and screaming with all my might as the dagger was lifted over my father. The only fortunate thing was that I never saw it fall, for the man holding me grew tired of my struggling and knocked me on the back of the head of with the hilt of his own dagger. I was out cold and didn't see the fate of my parents.  
  
  
  
............................... Don't forget to R&R! I need to know if I should continue this one. 


	2. Meeting with the Prince

ff.net is messing up my three little dots. . And that's my favorite mark of punctuation. It keeps replacing them with one dot.  
  
!!! *outrage*  
  
If you see a period followed by an uncapitalized word, it was SUPPOSED to be the three little dots.  
  
..................................  
  
My strange appearance had caught the Pharaoh's attention and bought me a one-way ticket to palace slavery. With my parents probably dead, I was a child without much hope. I did not wake until I was inside the palace walls, once more draped over the shoulder of a guard. This time I was not struggling. My head ached too much.  
  
I had never seen such lavish surroundings. Gold and jewels were everywhere. I stared wide-eyed until I was flung roughly to the floor. I landed hard on my hands and knees, but tried not to cry out loud. I could not stop the tears from falling, though. I was still very much a child after all.  
  
I looked up but dared not stand. I saw the Pharaoh sitting on a large throne. Beside him was a small boy, about my age who looked at me with a curious expression on his face. As strange as I knew I looked, I could not help but stare at that boy. His eyes were a crimson red, yet kind in appearance. He looked gentle. His hair was three different colors. In the front, golden strands hung over his face. The rest stuck up and spread out like a palm leaf and was black trimmed in a crimson that matched his eyes. He looked curiously at me from his father's side.  
  
"This is the child I have chosen as your servant," the Pharaoh said to the boy. "I trust he will do nicely, Yamasis?" The boy nodded, timidly. "Take him to your quarters and instruct him on his duties."  
  
The boy, Yamasis, walked toward me. "Come with me," he said. I stood, but bowed my head. I followed him through the palace corridors, keeping several steps behind him, in respect. If the day had taught me anything, it was the dangers of not showing proper respect to royalty. We reached the chambers belonging to him and he turned to me. "You're supposed to be my personal servant," he said in an oddly good-natured way. He didn't seem to understand that I wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of spending the rest of my life as his slave. "You just need to do whatever I ask you to."  
  
I let a sniffle escape me. "Look up," he said. I did so. Yamasis looked strangely at me. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Don't worry about me," I said. I had learned very early in life that masters did not want to hear about the problems of their slaves. They only wanted to hear loyalty. "My purpose now is to serve you. I...I don't matter"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"B-because I am a slave and you are a prince. And I am an orphan now as well. So I don't matter. uh. should I call you master or your highness?"  
  
"Why can't you call me by my name?"  
  
"Because. T-that's just the way it is." Really, this boy was royalty. Surly he had already had dealings with servants. Why did I have to explain to him the way things worked? His father made the rules.  
  
"But I do not want you to call me those things. And I want to know what I should call you."  
  
"Well. the Egyptian masters always called me slave. I suppose you should also."  
  
"Is that your name?" he asked. It was amazing how little this Yamasis knew.  
  
"No," I answered. He looked at me in a questioning way. "My name is Adam."  
  
"Adam? That's a strange name. It's not Egyptian, is it?" I shook my head. "Father insists that everyone in the palace have an Egyptian name. He's funny that way. What do you want to be called?"  
  
"I don't know, sir." So my name had to change, too. Must my whole identity be taken away?  
  
"Call me Yamasis, I insist."  
  
"Very well. Yamasis."  
  
He stared at me, apparently deep in thought, for several moments before speaking up again. "Your hair reminds me of the mountain tops in the season before the floods. Maybe we can work with that. How about Bakhu?"  
  
"Bakhu?"  
  
"Yes. It's the name of the eastern peak of the mountain Djew. It's where the sun rises." He looked at me expectantly, as if waiting to hear my opinion. Well, I wasn't thrilled about changing my name, but if it had to be done, Bakhu wasn't so bad. I nodded.  
  
"Great! You're Bakhu." He grinned broadly and I could not help but smile back. Yamasis had an atmosphere around him, and you could not help but be cheered up by his innocent happiness.  
  
And so began our strange master/slave relationship. We quickly learned that the rest of the palace did not approve of us being on friendly terms. I tried many times to explain to him that masters and slaves did not usually treat each other as we did. But he was stubborn. We began to treat each other in the manner that was expected when others were around. In private, we were more like friends. I grew quite fond of this innocent master who was so kind to me. I did not mind doing things for him, such as fetching his bathwater and accompanying him around the palace grounds. I considered them more as favors than as chores. He did things for me as well. He brought me food from his own plate when he saw how small my rations were. And I could always count on him to keep me out of trouble. He frequently took the blame for me, knowing that his punishment would be far less harsh than mine, if he received one at all.  
  
Of course, I could not practice any Hebrew ways in the palace, but I was young and these beliefs seemed easy to give up. I didn't have to worry about following my parents' dream anymore.  
  
In many ways, the life that I had at this time was better than the life I had had before. I no longer had to ware that ridiculous disguise. It was my appearance that made the pharaoh choose me in the first place. I supposed he thought it fitting to have a strange-looking servant for the strange- looking prince. Never the less, I was. happy there. We made a perfect pair. I always had clothes and food. My tasks were the simple ones of everyday palace life. I had been young when I was taken from my parents and the pain of their loss was always present, but I was growing accustomed to it. A thing that Ryou and the younger me have in common is that we both accepted what we could not change, no matter how painful or tragic.  
  
Yamasis and I grew up together. I always felt that I could trust him. We looked out for each other. And for many years, we were inseparable.  
  
I was twelve when the events that would change my life again began to take place. Yamasis began having private lessons with his father, the priest, and a few other member of noble society. Only these few were permitted. Not even I, the most loyal of the prince's servants, was allowed in. I really didn't mind at first. I was sure that the aging king was just instructing his heir in the ways of ruling. But then, I began noticing burns, cuts, and bruises on Yamasis. When I questioned him about, he would just stammer that it was not to be spoken of and he would change the subject. To celebrate the prince's coming of age, he was given a strange ornament which he wore around his neck. It was in the shape of a pyramid, only upside down. It bore what looked like the Eye of Horus on its front. Yamasis had taught me about this symbol before. It meant protection.  
  
Since he came to own this item, I noticed changes in Yamasis. He seemed. darker. His eyes no longer had the gentleness I had once seen in them. His voice was more serious and less good-natured. I did not know what had caused this change in him at the time, but I did not like it.  
  
The private meetings grew more numerous. I pleaded with Yamasis on many occasions to tell me what was going on. I was concerned for him. I could sense danger during these meeting, and I feared for his safety. He continued to push me away. He had grown cold, not only in appearance, but in his treatment of me. He was not harsh to me, just. cold. I did not understand it. Why didn't he trust me anymore?  
  
I decided to find out for myself. On his way to one such meeting, I followed Yamasis. It was dusk, the sun just beginning to set on the desert horizon. The corridors were already lit by torchlight, and they cast shadows over everything. Yamasis walked, alone, until he reached a huge door in an area of the palace that I had never been before. This area had always been restricted.  
  
Yamasis opened the door just wide enough for him to pass through. I caught up, making sure that I was not seen. He had closed the door behind him. I opened it a crack, so that I could see what was going on inside.  
  
There were seven people inside. I recognized Yamasis, who was putting on a robe, his father and the priest, who were both whispering to Yamasis. I did not know the rest. These seemed to be very serious proceedings. There was not one smile or good-natured word in the entire room. I remained quiet, and watched, wide eyed, as the people inside began.  
  
.....................  
  
Keep the reviews coming! More to come soon. 


	3. Discovery of the Shadow Games

*Looks in the review box and eyes go all teary* I feel so loved!!! Thank you all!  
  
Grrr! FF.net killed my little dots again!  
  
...................................  
  
I knew I was at risk just being there. These were royal procedures. And secret ones at that. If I was discovered, I doubted even Yamasis could get me out of it. I wasn't even sure that he would anymore. But I was still worried about him. I could sense the dark energy in the room, and it frightened me. I wanted to yell for Yamasis to get out of there, but I knew I couldn't give away the fact that I was spying.  
  
The door was only open a crack, and no one noticed me. The robed figures took their places around the room. Yamasis was at the position closest to me. The Pharaoh approached him for a few more words. I strained my ears to hear him.  
  
"Yamasis, remember the importance of the Shadow Games. You must be all serious. The dark powers dwell within you now. It is your responsibility as my son to play in these games." Yamasis nodded.  
  
Shadow Games? What were those? What was going on here? My head was so full of questions that I had no one to ask. This is what Yamasis had been doing? He pushed me away for games?  
  
Yamasis was then left alone. He turned to face who I assumed was his opponent. I could not make out any of this person's features. His cloak covered his head and cast shadows over his face. He was easily twice the size of Yamasis. Even though he had been cold to me, I still feared for him.  
  
Without another word spoken, they began. Yamasis stuck and arm out and a stone block rose from the floor. His opponent did the same. There were strange carvings on the face of the block. They looked like monsters from all the worst stories I'd ever heard.  
  
There was a flash of light and the sound of breaking stone. The block in front of Yamasis cracked into hundreds of pieces, all of which were blown at him. He put his arms up to protect his face, but I could still hear the low cries of pain from him as the sharp, jagged rocks flew at him.  
  
It was at this time that fear took over. I could not explain what was happening, but it was hurting my only friend. In reaction, I called out to him. "Yamasis!" I yelled.  
  
The people in the room instantly noticed my call and turned to face the door. Most could not see me, or if they could, they didn't recognize me. But the priest saw me, and recognized me. I could see it in his face. So did Yamasis.  
  
His eyes met mine. Our gazes locked. I don't know who was more horrified, him or me. The shocked state of the room did not last long. Yamasis began running toward me seconds before the Pharaoh bellowed, "SEIZE THE INTRUDER!!!"  
  
At the sight of all those intimidating figures running towards me, instinct took over and I ran. Tears were running down my face. I was in big trouble this time. I couldn't hope for my life to be spared. I had interfered with secret palace business. They would kill me to make sure I remained silent. I had lived in the palace long enough to know that.  
  
Yamasis was right behind me, and the rest of my pursuers were much farther behind. Yamasis yelled for me to wait. I wanted to obey him, but I was afraid to. Yamasis put on a burst of speed, and grabbed me by the arm. He pulled me sharply down a dark corridor and through a series of twists and turns. The sounds of my followers were soon left behind. When we could no longer hear them, Yamasis stopped. He began questioning me, asking what I had been doing there, what was I thinking, did I have any idea the trouble this would cause.  
  
I could only stammer over and over again through the tears that I was sorry. "I was concerned for you." I said. "You kept c-coming back with cuts and bruises.I was worried." Even now, his arms were bleeding where the rocks had cut them.  
  
His eyes softened. For a moment, he was the old Yamasis. He looked at me with pity. I lowered my head in shame.  
  
After a few moments pause, Yamasis spoke up again, "You have to get out of here." I looked up at him. Was he serious? Of course he was serious. That was all he was lately.  
  
"But the palace is all I know." I said.  
  
"You interrupted a Shadow Game. The priest identified you. My father will have you killed if he finds you. You must leave, Bakhu. Hide among the commoners. Do what ever you can to survive. I cannot help you anymore."  
  
I did not move. I stared at Yamasis. What would become of me out alone? I had no one to turn to. I couldn't go back to being a laborer in the desert. How could I hide?  
  
Yamasis saw me hesitate. "GET OUT, NOW!!!" he yelled, shaking.  
  
I had never heard such harshness in his voice. I turned and ran, the tears coming again. Luckily, I did not meet anyone as I made for the palace exit. I was not so lucky on the grounds, however. The Pharaoh had wasted no time in alerting the guards. They were after me in a flash. I could only run. I made it out into the wild desert that separated the palace from the village. The village was my only hope. I could lose them there. But over a mile of hot sand separated me from my chance. I ran at my top speed, sand burning my bare feet as I kicked it up behind me. My heart was racing. My lungs felt as if they were going to explode. I pushed my legs for more speed, the distance growing slowly shorter. I had to make it to the village. My life depended on it.  
  
I had had a good head start on the guards, but they were gaining on me. I looked over my shoulder to see them closing in on me, brandishing their blades. A precious short distance kept me from the village and the crowded bazaar. My body ached. I couldn't get enough air. The stifling heat was suffocating me. I was slowing down. At least the guards were worn, too.  
  
At last, I made it. Now I had to lose them. I ducked around the merchants and shoppers, keeping my head low so I would not be spotted. I went around a dark corner and into an alley. I could hear the shouts as the guards as tried to fight their way through the crowd. I continued, despite the pain of moving. After a few more turns and some much needed distance between myself and the guards, I felt safe enough to rest. I leaned against a wall and fell to the ground. After I caught my breath, I took a look around. I was back in my old area of the village. Ignoring the pain, I climbed to my feet. In a last desperate hope, I found my old home. Maybe my parents were there. But alas, it was abandoned.  
  
It had been foolish to hope for them to be home. They were dead. And I was alone.  
  
I collapsed in a corner of the shamble and made no effort to stop the tears that were coming.  
  
..............................  
  
Aww. Poor thing. This may seem OOC for Yami Bakura, but remember, this is before he went off the deep end. I guess you could sorta think of him as Ryou right now. Like "he" said, they were alike at one point.  
  
OK! Now I am asking for the readers' opinion. This story has still got around 4 chapters left, but I have a lot of free time, so I want to know which of my stories YOU think I should work on next. I'll give you the little teasers and you post the order you think I should do them in, or just your top choice, in a review. I don't care if anyone steals my ideas here, because I'm not posting enough to give away too much plot. I doubt that it will affect my story if someone else does one. Alright, do you want.?  
  
Humor: Yugi and Bakura, upset with their yamis decide to switch items and see what happens. What was Yugi thinking! Might end up being a bit OOC, but what humor fic isn't?  
  
Supernatural / Angst: This one is a Seto fic that resulted from going to sleep too soon after watching Interview with the Vampire and eating pixi stixs (damn the sugar!). Anyway, Seto is obsessed with work, stressed for time, and someone who knew him (very closely) in his past "offers" him a way out. She is one of the undead who became such to escape imprisonment in her millennium item. NOT MARY-SUE! She is not based on me in any way, and I don't even like Seto all that much. I just needed an antagonist.  
  
Parody/ Humor: Yu-Gi-Oh and Juliet! The gang's stuck doing the play that has tortured many a high-schooler over time. With me as their director, chaos is inevitable. MUHAAHAHAHA!!  
  
Yugi: I don't want to be Romeo.  
  
W.A.: Tough.  
  
Yugi: Bakura should be Romeo. He's already got the over-emotional suicidal teen thing down.  
  
Ryou: Hey!  
  
W.A.: No way am I letting Anzu get that close to him.  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
Angst: Mutilation sequel!!! Yami Bakura wants to escape the Shadow Realm, but in order for him to do that, he needs a replacement. Guess who!!! Remember, you asked for it! (Ryou: Why, oh, why did you have to do that? She's gonna make me suffer again.)  
  
Crossover: I know the Yu-Gi-Oh meets Harry Potter thing has been done, but I had this started months ago, and I am not ready to give up on it. I've read the others, and they are very good (I'd review 'em if my computer worked right. Damn Microsoft Explorer. It screws up the pop-up screens). Mine's just different. For one, Yugi, Bakura, AND Malik would be involved. (I needed to sneak Malik into being majorly involved in one of my fics, though he will probably be a bit OOC because I am only vaguely familiar with him.)  
  
That's what I got right now. The story with the most votes will be the one I work on first. Voice your opinion people!!! 


	4. Into the Tomb

And so began my life of lonely solitude. I dared not show myself to anyone. The Pharaoh had offered a very generous reward for my capture, so every mercenary and assassin in Egypt was on the look-out for the pale, white-haired youth. It was back to hiding and disguises for me. I could not work for myself, because I could not be seen. So I turned to thievery.  
  
Stealing was the only way for me to survive. Hiding in the shadows and striking when least expected. I stole my clothes (mostly cloaks to keep my features hidden), food, and anything else I would need. But I soon came to realize that it was more practical to steal valuables. I could get more for my effort and by selling to shop owners under the cover of my hood, I did not have to mess with too many people. I only stole from Egyptians. I knew from personal experience that the slaves could not afford to have even one loaf of bread stolen.  
  
I quickly became quite good at stealing. I was skilled at silence and stealth. I got no satisfaction from my thievery, though. The grief I had felt upon returning to the squalor of my old home turned to anger against Yamasis and the Pharaoh. They had tossed me away as a possession, one that no longer worked the way they wanted it to and so was obsolete. All because I had seen something they would have preferred me not to. I wanted justice. Keep in mind that I was not yet as I am now. I wanted justice, not revenge. My mind did not work like that.  
  
I remained in the shadows for years until I heard of an opportunity for my justice. I was age sixteen and a man by the day's standard. I overheard a conversation between two villagers whom I was contemplating stealing the coin pouches of. It seems that the Pharaoh had taken ill and was expected to die soon. One of the men said that the cause of his illness was unknown. He suffered from mysterious ailments. I knew what it was, though. The Shadow games. That had to be it.  
  
I kept an ear out for news of the Pharaoh's death and I began to plot. I knew that the Pharaoh would be buried with many of his earthly possessions. What a waste. Just a handful of the Pharaoh's treasure would keep me fed and clothed and watered for a long time to come. Perhaps in this, I would get my justice.  
  
The news I was waiting for came a few days later. The Pharaoh would be entombed the next day and Yamasis would be assuming the throne of Egypt. I was prepared. Stealing from a tomb was far more dangerous than what I was used to. There were traps and curses. So if you were going to try to rob one, you had to know its layout, where the traps were, and such. It is amazing what you can find out by sharing some ale with the right person. Especially if you let him do all the drinking. I was careful to keep my features well hidden under my cloak and soon I had all the information I needed.  
  
I waited seven days after his burial to move in. By then, I knew all the entrances and exits, what passageways not to take, and the exact location of the main chamber, which was where the gold would be. When the night was quiet, I left my parents home (which I had made into my own) and made for the tomb. My parents had worked on it themselves, and thinking of this caused my rage to swell again. I did not let it make me careless, though. I went through the correct entrance and found all the correct passages. After some time, I found the Pharaoh's chamber.  
  
There was gold and jewels everywhere. It was more than I expected. I began loading the treasures into a sack I had brought with me when something caught my eye. The walls were covered with hieroglyphics. Yamasis had taught me how to read it a little bit. I began to examine them.  
  
"Woe to those.yeah, yeah." It seemed to be nothing but warnings. I looked on another wall. This was more interesting. It was about the Shadow Games. Something about dangerous games used to predict the future and decide worthiness. And mysterious items with mystic properties.  
  
It didn't make much sense to me, and I didn't worry about it. I no longer had anything to do with palace affairs. The Shadow Games had nothing to do with me.  
  
The sarcophagus lay in the middle of the room. I walked towards it, looking for more small valuables that would fetch a good price. It was then that I saw the ring. It was the ring that Pharaoh had worn around his neck. The one with the pyramid and the eye in the center. It was on top of the casket. I picked it up to examine it. It felt strangely warm in my hands. How could anything in this cold, dry tomb feel warm, I wondered. It glinted in the light from my lamp, the little dangling points all around it clinking together.  
  
I didn't know if I could sell this. It might have been too well known. Anyone who had seen the Pharaoh had seen the ring. I put it in my bag anyway. I would find something to do with it.  
  
I continued my looting, then made off silently in the night carrying my burden over my shoulder.  
  
I reached my home with no problem. Things could not have gone better. I had a sack full of merchandise that would sell well in the bazaar the next day. I was set. I should have had nothing to worry about. But I could not sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the ring. Why was it haunting me? Was it guilt? Truly stealing from the dead was better than stealing from the living. Why should I feel guilty?  
  
I got up from the pile of rags I slept on and paced about the room. Maybe I would just wait for morning. I tried to clear my head, but I could not. The sack containing the loot seemed to beckon to me. Without even thinking, I walked over to it, opened it, and pulled out the ring. It caught the moonlight. Once again, it was warm. I am not sure what was going through my head at that moment. Perhaps the ring already had a hold on me. But the next thing I knew, I was placing the ring around my neck, the rope scraping against my skin and the heavy ornament falling on my chest.  
  
..........................  
  
Don't forget to keep voting for my next story! I'll be doing them all eventually, unless I come up with better ideas, but so far the order is.  
  
Humor: Millennium item switch  
  
Angst: Mutilation sequel  
  
Crossover: Yugi, Bakura, and Malik head to Hogwarts  
  
Parody: Yu-Gi-Oh and Juliet  
  
Supernatural/Angst: Weird Seto vampire thingy  
  
Seto: HA HA! Finally, they decide to leave me alone. No angst for me! They rather see Bakura suffer!  
  
White Angel: That's because they like him better.  
  
Seto: Then it's good to be disliked!  
  
White Angel: -_- Your time will come, Seto. 


	5. The Ring's Influence

Just to answer a few questions.  
  
I made up Yami Y. and Yami B.'s past names, because, as far as I know, their real names haven't been revealed yet. And for those of you stuck with only the dub, Ryou is Bakura's first name, and Bakura is his last. The dub just calls him Bakura because in the Japanese version everyone calls him by his last name, and it was easier that way.  
  
..............................  
  
Within moments of putting the ring around my neck, it began to glow. I was terrified at this. I thought it was a curse. In a way, I guess it was. I tried to scream, but my breath was caught in my throat. I tried to pull the ring off, but when I grabbed it, it was suddenly as if I had hot coals in my hands instead. I could not hold it. The warmness I had felt before was now a burning heat and it spread from the ring to my body. I felt like I was going to die. I feel to my knees, my whole body shaking.  
  
The ring continued to glow. The energy that had passed through me was now entering my mind. My thoughts, my memories, were all cloudy. I could not focus. And then, quite suddenly, new thoughts appeared. Things I had never thought before.  
  
{This ring has great power. The power is mine now. I can challenge Yamasis. He will pay for his treachery to me. I had trusted him and he let me down. I will be revenged.}  
  
These new thoughts frightened me. It was so unlike me to think such things. Yet.they made sense. It WAS Yamasis' fault that I was out on my own, reduced to thievery. If he had told me what was going on, I wouldn't have felt the need to follow him. And it had been his safty I was worried about. Ha! How foolish I had been. He had thought of me as no more than a slave all along. He had been toying with me, making me think I was his friend. If it weren't for him, I would have been left alone with my parents. And who knows? I might have become the hero they had wanted me to be. Now, because of Yamasis, I would never have the chance. I was a thief and no longer knew the teachings. But Yamasis would not stop me from rising to greatness. But it would not be as a leader.  
  
With these new thoughts, came information. I now understood about the shadow games and the powerful items. They were used to decide everything from a person's worth to the fate of Egypt. And each item had different powers. I understood what I had seen in the palace years ago. It had been a shadow game. I understood the powers of the ring. It could detect other powers. It could seal a soul away. And it would allow me to participate in the shadow games.  
  
I spent the next few weeks getting used to my new-found power. I completely lost my innocence of old, and practiced on whatever unfortunate soul that happened across my path. It wasn't difficult at all. Perhaps this is what I was destined for.the power of the ring. I perfected my techniques. With the ring, I could determine the exact location of any other item of power. Helpful in keeping track of my old friend, Yamasis.  
  
The time came when the opportunity to meet Yamasis again was at hand. The young pharaoh was to journey to the river. I would seize the chance and intercept him.  
  
I went ahead to an oasis along his route and used the ring to monitor his movements. When I saw he was near, I donned my cloak and prepared myself.  
  
It was dusk when he finally came over the dunes. He was on shaded cart carried by six servants. Several guards and other servants walked or rode camels beside their ruler. There was no need for them.  
  
The area darkened as I invoked to powers of the ring. Yamasis seemed to recognize this sign and visibly tensed up in preparation. He lost all his regal air, however, when he was tossed from his cart onto the sand. His guards and servants, including the ones that had been carrying him, had collapsed under my influence. I walked out from the oasis, revealing that I was there for the first time, but keeping my identity well hidden under my cloak. Yamasis regained himself and stood up looking at me defiantly.  
  
"There is no Shadow Game today! And all such events are to take place at the palace! How dare you challenge me here?!"  
  
I laughed. He was so smug. Power had gone to his head. But then, who was I to judge?  
  
"Do you not remember me, Yamasis?" I said, savoring the moment.  
  
"Who are you to address me that way?"  
  
"What kind of way is that to talk to an old friend? How arrogant you have become since your appointment as pharaoh. You used to insist that I call you by your name. A name that I have come to curse. I've lost everything twice because of you, you know."  
  
I lowered my hood. His eyes widened slightly, but I continued.  
  
"Besides, I don't know with which name I should answer. As far as I am concerned, each has died years ago. Adam died when he was taken away from his home and brought to that accursed palace. Bakhu died when he was tossed away from that said palace after he foolishly followed a person he thought he could trust out of concern. But seeing as I have no other name (a thief has no need for one), you may call me whatever you wish."  
  
"How did you come to possess the dark power?" Yamasis asked me, a questioning look on his face. I could almost detect a hint of concern in his voice. "Only seven items exist. This isn't something that just anyone can join. It's dangerous. And only those chosen by destiny can wield the dark energy."  
  
"Destiny seems to have come up with a new plan," I answered, having the ring pass through my robes in a most impressive way to reveal itself. It glowed in the darkness. Yamasis gasped.  
  
"My father was buried with that. You.you have become a grave robber."  
  
"I do what is necessary. It is hard to lead an honest life when all of Egypt is hunting for you." I almost thought I saw a hint of guilt in his expression, but I dismissed it.  
  
"You saw things you should not have seen. They felt they could not risk it. They did not know if you were trustworthy. If you had just stayed where you belonged-"  
  
"If you had told me what was going on, I would not have followed," I interrupted, shaking with rage. "I thought you were in trouble. I actually cared, fool that I was. But this ring has opened my eyes. I see that I was not born a fool, but you made me one, making believe that we were friends."  
  
"We were."  
  
"Liar! You looked down on me just as you are now. I was nothing more than a servant to you, and you let me continue to think that I could trust you."  
  
"Bakhu, the dark power has clouded your thoughts. You are not like this. You are seeing things that are not there and never were. Please. Take off the ring."  
  
"You'd like me to do that, wouldn't you? So you could dispose of me." I was not going to let him talk me into giving up the power.  
  
"It's not that at all. There has been no mercenary out for you for quite some time. Father gave up, believing you to be dead. Please, my friend, you are not yourself. Take the ring off."  
  
"Do not call me your friend. I will not remove the ring. Your father took my family away from me. I will keep this, thanks." He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"I'm warning you, Bakhu. Do not get involved with this. I would not be involved if I had a choice. Look at what it has done to you. Look at what it has done to me."  
  
"Save your words and warnings," I said. "I will be present at the next shadow games and all those that follow. I will see you fall. And when you lie in your tomb, I will come and steal your item of power, adding it to my own. And Egypt will see a greater force in me than it has ever seen before."  
  
"You will regret this." said Yamasis as he attempted to stare me down. But I was not impressed. Instead, I laughed. I laughed, drunk with the power I now possessed. I laughed with all the prospects that lay ahead of me. But most of all, I laughed at Yamasis. His smugness seemed so comical to me now. His arrogance, nothing but a joke. How had I not seen it before?  
  
I did not have a shadow game with Yamasis that day. I allowed him to continue on his way, releasing his servants from my influence when I was a safe distance away. Seeing him put in his place would taste so much sweeter in an official game, with others who possessed the dark power to watch.  
  
I monitored the ring often in the time that followed, watching for the item holders to gather. Then I would move in to join the games. 


	6. First Blood

I saw what I was waiting for three days after I had met with Yamasis. Every point on my ring showed me that the item holders were converging on the palace, and so I, too, headed that way. My senses heightened and I felt more alive than I ever remembered feeling before. I made my way through the palace (having to dispose of a few guards along the way as I was technically uninvited) using my ring as a guide. I did not bother to hide my face under my cloak. There was no point. Yamasis knew I was coming and no doubt had made all of the other participants aware.  
  
Memories of my life inside those walls came flooding back to me. But they filled me only with rage. The thoughts about how Yamasis had toyed with my young emotions purged any happiness from these memories and left nothing but anger and resentment in their wake.  
  
The ring lead me to the same fateful chamber I had seen the shadow game in years ago. But this time, I did not cower at the entrance. I threw open the heavy doors and stepped inside. Every head turned towards me, followed immediately by whispers as the participants discussed quietly amongst themselves about my presence.  
  
Yamasis stood at the head of the room, the priest at his side, both looking at me. The priest held his item in his hand, a golden rod with what seemed like a dagger-sharp end. I could sense the dark energy from it. The look on the priest's face was that of absolute disgust. Yamasis's, however, remained stern.  
  
"I had hoped you would not come," he said coolly.  
  
"I'm not one to pass up an opportunity," I replied as I walked towards them. "At least, not these days." The priest turned sharply to Yamasis, bending over slightly so that they were eye to eye.  
  
"My Lord, I must insist that we refuse his participation," he said, pointing at me with the hand that held the rod. "He is not a proper dark dueler."  
  
"It seems that we have no choice." Yamasis's gaze did not waver from me. "We cannot refuse the involvement of anyone who possesses the power required." He sighed. "Perhaps this will return the balance that was lost when my father died."  
  
"But he STOLE the power, my Lord. Surly we cannot allow such filth to participate in the-" But he was cut off when I roughly grabbed his still outstretched arm at the wrist, and twisted slightly. The priest gasped and seemed frozen in shock at my boldness. Yamasis gave me a curious look. My sudden movement had caught him off guard as well. But I was not concerned with Yamasis at the moment. The priest had caught my attention now.  
  
"It is quite rude," I said dangerously, "to talk about someone as if they are not even there. If you have a problem with my involvement, you take it up with me. HE does not speak for me." I glared at the priest. His startling blue eyes stared back. He then jerked roughly away, breaking my grip.  
  
I felt a flash of what felt oddly like pain. I looked down at the arm that had just held the priest. A large gash had appeared on my forearm just below the wrist. Blood trickled from the cut and dripped down my arm. I stared down at the wound. The priest had slashed me with his rod when he broke away. But this pain was nothing like I had felt before. It was invigorating! The pain seemed distant from me, but was strangely satisfying. It made me feel so alive!  
  
The priest mistook my silence for shock and cockily said, "That will teach you to touch your superiors, you grave-robbing filth."  
  
I laughed and looked up at him and Yamasis, a smirk plastered to my face. I could see the bewilderment in both of their expressions.  
  
"What, this?" I gestured to my injury. Gasps were heard around the room as I then licked the wound. The metallic-like taste of the blood flooded my mouth and this, too, was eerily satisfying. "This is nothing." I grinned broadly. Even physical pain could not touch me any more. "You're going to have to do better than that. Don't underestimate me, priest. Or your grave may be the next one I rob, and sooner than you think."  
  
The priest was only the first of many enemies that I made as the shadow games progressed. Over the next year, I formed many wars as well as alliances. I was not the only one who wanted to see Yamasis's downfall.  
  
The more magic I used, the more attached to the ring I became. It got to the point where removing it was like death to me. Without the ring, the hatred left me, but the painful memories that replaced it were more horrifying now that I had been shielded from them by the ring for so long than they had ever been before. It was worse than any modern drug. I could do nothing without the ring's power. Its grip on me was stronger than any other force I knew. Wearing it seemed to turn all the pain and sadness into anger and ambition. And this was a much better feeling.  
  
The shadow games were much more complicated and dangerous than they had seemed when I had first witnessed them. And they seemed to grow more so with time. Yamasis often expressed his beliefs that the shadow games should be stopped for the sake of Egypt. This made him many enemies. Most were not willing to give up their power, me among them. Despite Yamasis's objection, the shadow games were leaking out. Power like that is hard to keep under wraps. Shadow games were no longer a matter for just the item holders, as many of us found that challenging simple mortals was quite amusing. Maybe that was because we always won.  
  
Yamasis insisted that the shadow games were not meant to be used that way. They had a purpose other than torturing those who displeased us. But the power was out of his hands at this point. We were too strong to feel the need to obey his wishes.  
  
But there was a lingering habit of mine. Perhaps the last bit of my feelings of old before I lost all control. I still did not attack the Hebrew slaves. I guess that, even after all that had happened and how I had changed, I still had this one loyalty. I saw myself in every cowering slave child I passed, and my parents in the struggling adults. On occasion, I even went as far as to protect them form the other item holders. The priest had a fondness for slave torture, even thought he knew Yamasis would not approve. Perhaps he did it just to anger me. Either way, I did not tolerate it. I both won and lost these battles. But I do have to admit, the Hebrews feared me every bit as much as they feared the others, and this was a far more painful blow than any I could receive in a shadow game. But, because of the ring, this too was turned to anger. How could they sit idly by and watch the Egyptians take advantage of them? Why didn't they see that I was helping them? Why did I bother to help such ungrateful people?  
  
A dark sky hung over all of Egypt. The air was charged with dark energy. Regular people were afraid to walk about for fear that they would anger an item holder and be challenged to a game. And all the while, we enjoyed our reign. Like I had told Yamasis, Egypt was seeing a power like none other. Whatever balance there once was, was now completely lost, and Yamasis knew it.  
  
But none of us ever thought that Yamasis would go to such lengths to seal up the shadow games.  
  
.................................  
  
MUHAHAHAHA!! The evilness that is the cliffhanger! Next chapter is the last one I have planned, so this is the last evil cliffhanger. At least, for this story. Muhahahaha! 


	7. It's Too Late...

*angrily realizes that her research and the information from the original Yu-Gi-Oh do not match up*  
  
Somewhere, someone along the line screwed up! I've found in three different places where it says that the shadow games were played 5000 years ago. Then the story goes and mentions the pyramids and the Book of the Dead, neither of which appeared until more around 3000 years ago. grrrr. This is seriously messing up the consistency of my story. Sooo. the easiest way to repair this is to say that the story takes place 3000 years ago. I know I never really mentioned the time of the story, but let's stick with this, shall we?  
  
..........................  
  
I had participated in the games for six seasons now. Chaos was everywhere, and I could walk freely through the streets for no one but other item holders (whom I always knew the location of thanks to my ring) dared to challenge me. Stealing had become more of a pastime than a way of life. And I appreciated the challenge of a tomb. I paid a little visit to the priest's father's tomb as payback for the priest's nasty habit of doing his best to piss me off. I didn't keep it a secret from him either. The rivalry between us had grown so, that I had almost forgotten about Yamasis. This was my mistake.  
  
Yamasis had been strangely quiet. He stopped badgering us about abusing the dark energies. He remained in his private chambers. Word had it that he a hold of the Book of the Dead, though what he planned to do with it was anyone's guess. I should have been suspicious then, but I was blinded by my own power, thinking what anyone with too much power thinks.that I was invincible.  
  
Yamasis's intentions became clear at the next meeting where all item holders were present.  
  
"The shadow games must be stopped," he said. "This is the last chance for all of you to give up the power willingly."  
  
Everyone remained silent. I didn't like the look on Yamasis's face. This was something more than a simple attempt to restore order. Something was up.  
  
"Then I have no choice."  
  
"My Lord, what are you going on about?" the priest said. "We have grown connected to the power. We cannot simply give it up. This is true for all of us. From you to the lowliest among our ranks." He looked at me when he said this. I got the gist.  
  
But Yamasis was not listening to him. He walked to a corner of the room where a large book was set up. This must have been the Book of the Dead. He began chanting from it.  
  
I scoffed at him. What did he expect to come from this? But the atmosphere of the room was changing, growing darker as the torches were snuffed out one by one. A purplish light shown from the ceiling as what appeared to be a mass of swirling clouds gathered there.  
  
"Yamasis! What are you doing?!" I screamed, but I, too, was ignored.  
  
"He's casting a spell, you fool!" the priest answered, as he tried to get close enough to stop Yamasis. Several others attempted to use their power to stop the young pharaoh from completing his chant, but found that they were unable to, myself included. The items were not working. The power was cut off!  
  
My ring glowed as Yamasis's spell sealed up its power. I felt drained, cold, alone. I watched in horror as everyone else seemed to be feeling the same thing. Even the priest, who had fallen to his knees mere feet away from his king. He was Yamasis's favorite sparing partner. If he was affected, what hope was there for the rest of us?  
  
My mind was clouded; my thoughts, hazy. I, too, fell. Coldness swept over me, and the memories that I had hidden from for so long enveloped me. The pain in my heart and head was agony. There was no satisfaction in this.  
  
Yamasis left his position and walked the person closest to him, the priest. They spoke, but I was unable to hear them. Tears were rolling down the sides of my face now. I was flat on my back. I just wanted it to end.  
  
Yamasis reached an arm out to the priest, palm flat and facing the shaking figure before him. There was a flash of light. The dark clouds that still hung about the ceiling rumbled and the priest fell limp.  
  
Yamasis walked up to each of the other figures in the room and repeated these actions. Words were spoken, too low for me to hear. Light flashed. And that was it. I was the last person left with Yamasis he walked up to me as he had the others.  
  
"Just kill me and get it over with," I muttered. My power gone, no will to live. I did not feel like putting up any kind of fight. Yamasis looked down at me, pity in those cold eyes. I vaguely wondered why I had hated him so. Was it really his fault any more than mine?  
  
"I'm sorry, Yamasis." I said. "I lost control." I saw a flash of the Yamasis I once knew in that face, the coldness temporarily lost.  
  
"I'm sorry, too, old friend. For everything."  
  
"Just make it fast. End it quickly."  
  
The sorrow and pity in his face told me that it was not going to be that easy. "How I wish I could just give you a proper death, Bakhu. End the pain for you. But I can't spare you from the fate that awaits you any more than I can spare myself. I am not leaving this any better off than you are." He sighed before continuing. "Your soul has become too attached to the power, and for the dark energy to be sealed up, your soul must go with it. And as a sacrifice for this spell, my own soul will be sealed up with my power, and all my self lost. A spirit with no memory. So even if one day I am released, I will not know who I am."  
  
"R-released?" I stammered, trying to sit up, but finding myself unable to. Was it possible that my soul would not be lost? Death is bad, yes, but losing your soul is far worse.  
  
"If a re-born form of yourself should happen to come across your item in the future, it is possible that you will be released. But." He looked doubtful. "Because of the spell, we are locked up for at least a thousand years. Maybe more. And, after that, the dark power will be accessible. I fear that Egypt will be threatened again. Maybe even the whole world. And." He seemed to be not sure he should continue, but then he pushed away his doubts. "And because your soul will be sealed with the dark power, I fear that your mind may be lost again. These may be your last thoughts that are wholly YOUR thoughts. But for the sake of Egypt."  
  
"Do what you feel you have to, Yamasis," I said. "I trust your judgment."  
  
Yamasis lifted his arm. The pyramid around his neck glowed, piercing the darkness. I closed my eyes against it, awaiting my fate.  
  
"See you in the future, Bakhu."  
  
..............................  
  
Yami Bakura (present)  
  
Well, that's how it happened. Yamasis's item cracked and broke into pieces, becoming the puzzle. And thousands of years later, both of us were released when our reincarnated forms came across our items of power, now referred to as the millennium items. But what Yamasis said was true. He was without memory, and I was once more filled with hate. I still hate him as much as I ever did, though it becomes harder and harder to find reasons for it. My thieving followed me. Now, my search for power has sent me after the other millennium items. And I will do anything for them.  
  
Ryou has suffered greatly because of my uncontrollable rage. I was not happy to share a body with him. The fact that he was soft, helpless, and weak-willed, much like I had once been, angered me further. Perhaps if he would stand up for himself, I would lighten up. Maybe I was doing this in order to toughen him up, to make him stronger. Or maybe I do because I cannot help it at all. The anger gets to me, and I cannot control it. Though maybe I have underestimated my lighter half. He has ruined my plans before, not for himself, but for his friends. Perhaps that is where his strength lies. I do not, however, tolerate his interrupting my quest for power, no matter how much strength it shows. Perhaps, in my right mind, it would be different.  
  
But every once in a while, like now, I have a moment of clarity. Though the pain in my heart is present at this time, it allows me to reflect on my past without being blinded by my anger and hatred. Perhaps, when one of these moods happens to catch me at the right time, I will explain to Ryou why I am the way I am. It's not his fault, after all. He deserves to know. I'd seen what hidden information can do, and I did not want to see it repeated. But then, if I told him, he might worry that the same fate awaits him. And telling the story is as bad as reliving it. Going over it in my thoughts just now was bad enough. When my mind is clear, I do not want to. And when the darkness takes control, I won't. Ryou will just have to deal with the dreams for a while longer. They weren't really his dreams anyway. They were my own. No matter how much power the ring has over me, it cannot stop my subconscious from recalling my past. It just so happens that Ryou was getting a piece of it, though I did not know why. Maybe destiny was trying to push me to reveal the secrets of my past.  
  
I am not sure how Yami Yugi would feel if he knew his past as Yamasis. Fate might have been kinder to him by leaving him without his memories. My mind has never been clear in his presence, so I don't know how he would react to me in that state, nor me to him. But I really do not resent him. The ring makes me hate him. The ring makes me hate everything.  
  
My soul will not be at peace until the dark energy is destroyed. If this is even possible, I do not know. I can feel it encroaching on my mind even now. My sadness is leaving me, and my sanity with it. And what will really become of me even if it is destroyed? Maybe I will continue on. Maybe I will die and return to my family in the after-life. I have already been on this earth too long. I should have died years ago. I guess in a way, I did. Except for these precious moments when the real me surfaces like a ghost. I long for a time when my true thoughts can be heard. What will become of me, and Yamasis, and any other poor soul trapped away, only time will tell.  
  
  
  
..................... All done! I was listening to R.E.M. "Losing My Religion" (great song) during much of this last chapter, and I think it shows. Music is funny that way. At least with me.  
  
So was this a weird enough ending, or what? Least I gave Yami Bakura an excuse to be so mean. He's MENTAL! Not that that will save him my next fic.  
  
Anyway, I'll be doing the Millennium item switch next, followed by *dramatic pause* MUTILATION SEQUEL!!!!  
  
Ryou: Aw, dangit.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yea! Comeback time!  
  
Seto: That first story isn't gonna be a Kiaba torture fic, is it?  
  
White Angel: *slyly* Maybe a little.but not enough to get me in with the SKITS. Anyway, the first story will likely be a bit on the weird side. I'm not as good with humor as I am with angst. But that story is just for a break between serious stories.  
  
Malik: I've read the first chapter for the humor fic, and I am not happy with it at all. You make me look like a fool.  
  
White Angel: Just tryin' to catch your true nature.  
  
Malik: -_-  
  
R&R please! 


End file.
